Knight In Shining Armor
by LittleWriterGirl
Summary: [GeorgeAlicia, rated for some language and future happenings]George dreams of the beautiful damsel what seems like 247. It's quite the shame she hardly stops to give him the time of day anymore. After losing her trust, on more than one occasion, George
1. Chapter One: The Last Straw

Chapter 1: The Last Straw

"I don't want to hear about it, George." she snapped, walking quickly down the hall, George right on her heels.

"Oh, come on Leesh! We were just fooling around!" George replied, trying to keep up with Alicia Spinnet's fast-pace. Suddenly, Alicia stopped. George barrelled into her, and they both fell to the floor.

"George, first of all, get the bloody hell off of me." Alicia said, her voice showing that she was desperately trying not to scream at him at the top of her lungs.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry." George mumbled as he got to his feet.

"Great, now, second of all," George grabbed Alicia's hand to help her up, but let go at the last minute. It was definately on purpose, and Alicia fell straight back to the floor. "GEORGE WEASLEY, IF I EVER TALK TO YOU AGAIN IT WILL BE TOO SOON!" she screamed. Then, she pulled herself up, grabbed her fallen books, and stormed away.

Everyone was staring at George now, and he felt the colour rise in his cheeks, nearly the colour of his ginger hair. George shrugged and walked hastily away.

"George, my dear twin, that wasn't very graceful." Fred said, coming up behind him.

"Really? I was thinking of becoming a ballerina. Well, there goes that dream." George sighed, sarcastically.

"Didn't I tell you to act cool when you apologized? And besides, I don't know why she got mad. All we did was try a few new things on her. It's not like she died or anything, it was only a week in the Hospital Wing. There's nothing Poppy can't fix." Fred shrugged, innocently.

"I dunno, Fred. But, she's really miffed at me." George sighed as the twins walked into their last class of the day, History of Magic. Alicia was sitting in the middle, like she usually did, with Angelina. In front of them were their friends, Kalypso and Kori. Angelina, Kalypso, and Kori were all listening to Alicia intently.

"I bet you she's talking about me." George whispered to Fred.

"And then, he had the _nerve_ to help me up and then purposely let me fall flat on my arse!" Alicia exclaimed.

"Yeah, I think that's a safe bet, mate." Fred replied, patting his brother on the shoulder. George groaned and sat down.

"Lee still not feeling well?" George asked, changing the subject.

"George, you know he's using some prototype Skiving Snackboxes. He'll be ill until he feels like getting better." Fred retorted.

"Really? That's wierd, Katie's got the same thing as Lee." George said, thoughtfully.

"I always thought he fancied her. He probably offered some to her." Fred replied, yawning. "Look, mate, I'm gonna take a little nap. Wake me up by the end of class." Fred took out his wand, conjured up a soft and fluffy pillow, put his head down and was soon snoring.

Only moments later, Angelina had turned around and thrown a note at George, which hit him square in the forhead. He wasn't surprised that she had great aim, she was, after all, one of three chasers on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

George grabbed it, and opened it to see Angelina's neat scrawl.

_You're crazy, aren't you?_

Well, actually, now that you mention it...

_George, I'm serious. You've really got Ali mad._

I told her I was sorry, she just wouldn't hear of it.

_Well, then you made her fall on her arse? No matter who you are, or what has happened beforehand, it is NOT funny, George._

Really? I thought it was quite hilarious. Would you try and tell her I'm sorry and that it was all in good fun? You know, the usual stuff.

_George, she's getting sick and tired of getting the usual from you and from me. I can't keep bailing you out like this._

Please, Angie! She won't listen to me. Leesh won't let me get one word out before she chews my head off.

_Can you blame her? This was just the last straw that broke the camel's back._

What?

_It means that she just won't take your shit anymore, George._

Oh.

_I'll try, though, Georgie, I'll try._

I appreciate it, Ang.

_You'd better appreciate it. Well, I'll talk to you later. Tell Fred I said 'hi' when he wakes up from the snorefest. I have a feeling Alicia won't let me near either of you until this is all worked out. You really need to stop angering her. It's such a stress-trip for me._

Alright, thanks again, Angel.

**A/N: Very short first chapter. But, dedicated to darling Kit, because she loves George/Alicia stories so much. I hope you all like this. I'm sorry it's so short. I just wanted to get it up! It'll get better, though! I'm using characters from _Angie and The Prat_ for this story, haha. Well, I must go. Hope you like! CONSTANT VIGILANCE!**


	2. Chapter Two: El Caballero En El Blindaje...

Chapter 2:El Caballero En El Blindaje Brillante

"Hey, Leesh, can we talk?" Angelina asked Alicia.

"Yeah, sure. And, if it's about that giant blemish in the middle of your forehead, yes I'd be happy to do away with it for you." Alicia said, seriously.

"What giant blemish on the middle of my forehead?" Angelina asked, shocked and scared.

"The one that's going to give me nightmares tonight if I don't do this." Alicia took out her wand and pointed it at Angelina's forehead. "Absum Vobis!"

"You are such a goddess, Ali. I still can't believe you're the only one that's managed to get it right. But, anyway, down to business." Angelina replied.

"Business? This must be serious." Alicia replied, in mock tones of seriousness and then giggled.

"It's about George. No, shut up, Leesh, and hear me out. You and I both know that the twins have some serious handicaps in the judgement field. They screwed up, Ali, they didn't know you'd get so miffed about it and that you'd be in the hospital wing for a week. If they had, they would never ever have even thought about doing it. They're like two little kids that just don't know any better. I talked to George, and he's so so so so so so so sorry! And about the whole making you fall flat on your arse thing, well, it was all in good fun, Leesh. If it had happened to anybody else you would've laughed."

"But, that's the thing, Ang! It did happen to me, and I will probably never look at candy the same again. George has been a prat ever since our first day here, nothing has changed, except the pranks get more severe and the amount of time I spend in the hospital wing increases. They're pranksters, and there is nothing you or I can do about it. No quiero tomar mierda de George ya." Alicia said, all in a fuss.

"Leesh, repeat the last sentence in English please." Angelina replied, calmly and routinely.

"I don't want to take George's shit anymore." she huffed, standing up.

"Well, what if I told you George could be... your knight in shining armor?" Angelina said slowly.

"I'd laugh in your face and say 'En sus suenos! George es una causa perdida y el nunca podria ser mi caballero en el blindaje brillante!'" Alicia spat. "And, that means 'In your dreams! George is a hopeless cause and he could never be my knight in shining armor!'"

"Leesh, just give him a chance!" Angelina stood up, too.

"He's had too many chances as it is! He's got more than what he deserves."

"Alicia, how can you resist giving him another chance? Why do you think I do this for him? He's too adorable and too good at that whole bribing and flattery thing to refuse, and you know it! If you don't apologize, he'll get to you sooner or later." Angelina replied, evenly. "Now, would you like to do homework?"

* * *

"Alicia's voice is sexy when she gets mad and starts spewing out Spanish." George noted as they sat on the staircase to the boys' dormitories listening to Angelina try and convince Alicia to forgive them, and particularly George.

"Well, I don't know about Ali, but Angelina's a goddess for doing this for us everytime. Maybe we should thank her, have any pranks in mind?" Fred replied.

"Yeah, that'll sure show Alicia how mature and adult-like we are." George said, sarcastically.

"I thought you'd see it that way." The two were silent for a few moments, "So, if Angel thinks you're adorable and irresistable does that mean she thinks I'm adorable and irresistable, too?" Fred asked. The twins were still watching Alicia and Angelina as they did their homework.

"No, Fred, she thinks you look like a pig. But, somehow, your identical twin brother is the most handsomest thing alive." George replied and yawned.

"No, seriously, George." Fred was staring in Angelina's direction dreamily.

"Just ask her out, mate, you know she'll say yes." George replied, looking at Angelina and then at his brother. "Look, I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow."

"Mm, g'night." Fred replied, still staring at Angelina. George smirked at seeing his brother actually thinking for once. George was the one that usually did all the thinking, Fred was just too restless to sit still long enough to have a thought.

* * *

"I will personally see to it that George becomes your knight in shining armor, Leesh. Just you wait and see." Angelina said, yawning.

"Mm, if you can manage that, I'll give you ten galleons." Alicia replied, her voice groggy, already ready for sleeping.

"You've got yourself a bet. Ten galleons to you if I can't manage it by the end of this year, and ten galleons to me if I can. Agreed?" Angelina lived for competition. Usually, she was more of a Quidditch competition kind of gal, with the rushing wind and the adrenaline rush that she always got after and before stealing the Quaffle from one of the opposing team. However, she loved beating people at things and was incredibly competitive.

"Agreed. Good night, Lina."

"Night Leesh."

**A/N: I should be widely known for my horribly short chapters. This was short. But, I love it! Haha, I love Alicia so much, and ditto for George! I don't know why, but I picture Alicia(as a main character in this story, anyway) as this mad and raving girl who sometimes lapses into Spanish and has to translate for her poor, unknowing friends. If you don't like it, I'm sorry! Lol. The title of this chapter is 'El Caballero En El Blindaje Brillante' which means 'Knight In Shining Armor' and I can actually pronounce the Spanish version I'm proud of myself. Lol. I've only been in Spanish class two months. Haha. Oh, and Absum Vobis is latin for 'Be gone with you!' which I liked. I had to look it up, since I don't know latin, but I liked it alot! So, anyway, this chapter is for Angel de la Luna, Magdalene Livera, Slytherin-girl TF lover, and Kit. Oh...well, this is to all my reviewers then! LOL. Hope you enjoyed and I'm glad you liked the last chapter! And, I agree, there is not enough George/Alicia fanfiction out there. **


	3. Chapter Three: No Way

Chapter Three: No Way

"Hey, Leesh!" George exclaimed, sitting down next to the girl. She immediately stood up, walked away, and sat somewhere else. "Angel!" he whined.

"Sorry, Georgie! She won't hear of it. But, there is...one thing."Angelina began.

"What?" George replied quickly.

"Well, you'll need to...change a bit."

"What do you mean a bit? How much is a bit?" George was slightly scared now. Angelina was known to make the best of a worst situation without changing the situation at all.

"Well, have you ever worn shining armor?" she asked, slowly. George looked alarmed.

"No way! What do I look like? That knight, Cadagan or whoever?" he replied, sounding offended somehow.

"So you've never been a knight either, then?" she asked, almost hopefully.

"Angelina, what in Merlin's name are you getting to?" George semi-shouted.

"Well, I...I sorta told Leesha that you could be her...knight in shining armor." Angelina said, quietly. George laughed.

"What ARE you laughing about?" he continued laughing. "You look like a maniac, Georgie!"

She was right, he did. His head was thrown back and he was laughing like he had just been told the funniest joke in the world. His laughing subsided after about five minutes of being stared at by anyone and everyone that had entered or had been in the Great Hall.

"Good one, Angel. How long did it take you to come up with that one?" there was still laughter in his eyes as he said this.

"I wasn't joking, George." she replied. His face, and eyes, went deadly serious.

"No way." George stated.

"Excuse me?" Angelina asked, shaking her head.

"No way. I am not going to wear shining armor or...or become a KNIGHT! Don't you have to be, like, dubbed by the queen or something stupid like that? I'm not doing anything, if Ali wants to forgive me, she will. If she doesn't...well, then...she won't." George said.

"But, Georgie, I made a BET with Alicia. I bet her that you could be her knight in shining armor by the end of the year. She was spewing out spanish like there was no tomorrow, there is no way she'll forgive you. This is your only chance." Angelina explained.

"Angel, you're crazy. If she doesn't forgive me, well, I'll live. I don't care if you made a bet, being Ali's 'knight in shining armor' sounds stupid. No way." It was clear that George desperately wanted Alicia's forgiveness, but was trying(not to mention failing) to be obscure about it.

"Georgie, shut up. You know you'll do it, I know you'll do it. Let's skip the whole 'I'm too big and manly to be a knight' charade. Now, I am going to help you. There's ten galleons saying you can do it, and you know how I hate losing." Angelina began talking of things they would do and blah de blah de blah. George didn't pay attention to Angelina at all. It was Alicia he was paying attention to.

* * *

"Alright, here are those books I told you I'd get for you. Remember? It never hurts to do some reading, find out how knights acted and all that jazz. I want you to read this as quick as possible. By Friday night at the latest. Don't give me that look, you have five days to read eight books. That's plenty of time. Saturday morning, after Quidditch practice, I'm going to quiz you on your 'knightly behaviour'. When we finish with that, I'm going to try some armor on you and take pictures. I know we didn't mean literally, but I think Alicia will think it's cute if you're actually wearing armor." Angelina went on and on.

'Oh, great. Angelina will now be controlling my life. How wonderful.' he thought, bitterly. 'But, it's worth it. Isn't it?'

"Angel, there is no way I'm wearing armor." he stated, interrupting her.

'This should be interesting.' Angelina thought.

**A/N: I've finally rewritten chapter 3! I like it, don't you? Angelina is so excited and, goodness, she's going to go ALL OUT on this. What will come up next? Only time can tell, because not even I know! LOL! Review, review, review, my loves! CONSTANT VIGILENCE!**


	4. Chapter Four: Reading of Knights and Chr...

Chapter Four: Reading of Knights and Christmas Break Plans

"What are you reading?" Alicia asked, curiously.

"_Knights in Training_." Angelina replied, looking up. She'd been reading it for hours. She was almost done with the eight books. Only three left after this one and two days to go. She wondered if George would finish, but didn't leave room for doubt. She had faith in George. More specifically, faith in her belief that George fancied Alicia.

"Why are you reading _Knights In Training_? It's like a thousand pages long. And since when are you interested in knights?" Alicia practically knew Angelina inside and out. It was beyond her why her best friend would read this, of all things.

"Since we had ten galleons on George being your knight in shining armor, m'lady." Angelina replied, a smug look on her face. 'It's 1,567 pages, actually.' she thought.

"Oh, I thought that that was a dream..." Alicia said, just on the north side of audibility.

"Nope, full-fledge reality. Now, if you'd let me back to my reading?" Angelina didn't wait for an answer. She stuck her nose back in that book and continued reading. Alicia frowned. With Angelina taking charge of George's knightship ...well, there would be a new knight at Hogwarts.

Angelina would have managed to be in Slytherin. If she weren't so un-evil(even if that wasn't a word), that is. She was ambitious beyond belief. When Angelina heard the word 'impossible' she came running. Ambition was definately her thing. But, it was part of the reason her and Alicia got along so well.

Alicia would give up before she read a thousand or so page book. Or spend twenty galleons on a knight's suit of armor. Angelina's extreme ambition and Alicia's tendency to step back from the impossible sort of crossed the two out.

With Angelina, it wasn't about the money. It was about the adrenaline she got from betting or competing. You could bet a candy wrapper that she couldn't eat two apples in under one minute and she'd tell you to get a timer, two apples, and a load of napkins.

Katie had actually done that once. She had bet Angelina a candy wrapper that she couldn't eat two apples in under one minute. Angelina, somehow, ate two and a half in 59 seconds. Of course, she got juice and seeds all over Fred, George, Alicia, Katie, and Kori...but, she'd still done the 'impossible'.

Over in a corner, Alicia spotted George. He was reading a book even thicker than the one Angelina was reading. She squinted to see the title, _A Night in the Life of a Knight; Secrets Unfolded_. She sighed. Alicia would definately be ten galleons poorer by the end of the year. If George, a Weasley twin, was actually reading a book that was over one thousand pages long(and not about pranks or tricks)...well, then she was definately doomed.

"Angie, are you going home for Christmas?" she asked, suddenly.

"Umm, I think so. Wanna come with?" she asked, preoccupied with the book.

"Yep, I do. I'll write home...and to your home. Since you won't remember this conversation in five seconds anyway." Angelina nodded.

_Dear Mum, Dad, Mariana, and Kalyca,_

_Hi! Have just talked to Angelina and she has invited me to stay with her for Christmas break. Is that alright? _

_Say hi to Kalyca for me! I love my little puppy, yes I do! _

_Merry Christmas and owl back asap, please!_

_Love Always, _

_Alicia_

_Dear Clara and Ray,_

_Hi! It's Alicia! Angelina just invited me to stay with you guys for Christmas break. I figured I'd write you(we all know how Angie is) and make sure it was okay! I already wrote home to make sure it's okay. Hope to talk to you soon!_

_Alicia_

Alicia sighed, sending the owls out the window. One to her house, with her parents, younger sister and adorable puppy. Her parents would reply saying it was fine. She knew that, asking was just a formality. And she couldn't help but say 'hello' to her dog. She was the most adorable birthday present ever. It was just too bad they didn't allow dogs at school.

The second was sent to Angelina's house. The two girls were closer with Angelina's parents than with Alicia's. Mr. and Mrs. Spinnet were Mr. and Mrs. Spinnet to all, while Mr. and Mrs. Johnson were Ray and Clara to all. They were laid back and easy to confide in. Alicia wished she had parents like Angelina. She sighed again and walked slowly back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Where Angelina would more than likely be sitting in exactly the same position as before, the book still set in it's place on her lap.

**A/N: I like this chapter alot! So, Alicia will be staying at Angelina's house for Christmas. Angelina's parents are the cool parents and Alicia's are the more formal everything-should-be-perfect type. I gave Alicia a little sister and a dog, lol. I don't know why, but I did. Mariana Spinnet sounds good, though, doesn't it? I thought so, and it goes with Alicia and their being spanish. Lol. Hope you liked this chapter! Review, and remember- CONSTANT VIGILENCE!**

**Vinyl Records- Yeah, I hadn't realized that! Thanks for pointing it out, I fixed it immediately after reading your review! I'm trying to update on a more regular basis, like this update comes to you a week after the last one. So, I hope to update next Saturday, but we'll see. I may end up needing to change it to every other week. Only time will tell. I mean, I have other fanfictions I want to update regularly and I have my book(which I haven't touched in weeks), and regular stuff. But, let's all cross our fingers for regular updating. LOL.**

**Angel de la Luna- Yeah, Angie's a nutter like that. I haven't decided whether or not George finishes the books, but I'll have to decide soon. I'm sorry there's no Spanish in this chapter! I tryed to put it in, I really did. But, it didn't work that way. I would've done Alicia's letter to her parents in Spanish, but I don't know quite enough to make it decent! Next chapter there will be Spanish, though. Scout's honour...well, I haven't been a Girl Scout since 2nd grade but that doesn't matter. LOL.**

**Kit- Hehe, glad you like it! As I told you in my review of your story- of course you can draw a picture of George dressing up as a knight! That'd be really awesome! I wish I could draw, but sadly I bite. SOO glad you like it!**


	5. Chapter Five: A Deal

Chapter Five: A Deal

"Well, did you finish your reading?" Angelina asked a nervous and pouty George.

"Erm, well, you see Ang..." George began, fumbling around for an answer. He wasn't as smooth as his twin when it came to quick answers. That's why Fred did most of the talking and George most of the thinking.

"Just answer the question. Yes or no?" Angelina cut him off, saving him the trouble of coming up with an excuse she wouldn't believe anyway.

"No." he stated.

"How many did you finish, Georgie?" Angelina sighed, although not completely surprised. It was George, anyway.

"Five and a half of them, but Fred was badgering me and..well, I didn't want to tell him about this and I had a hard time explaining why I was reading knight books..." George sighed, putting his head in his hands.

"I don't want to do this, Angie. This is stupid beyond belief." he sighed, his head and hands shaking.

"Five and a half isn't too bad, Georgie. Don't worry about it. And...well, what to do about Fred..." She was stuck. What would they do about Fred? George would be humiliated into not going through with this if Fred found out.

"How about a deal?" George said, slowly, after a few moments.

"What kind of deal?" Angelina replied, both curious and apprehensive. She stared at George and he stared back.

"I'll agree to stick with this, if you ask Fred out." he grinned at the shocked look on Angelina's face.

"What?" she asked, stupidly.

"I'll agree to stick with this, if you ask Fred out." George repeated, slower this time.

"Georgie, you're...you're crazy." Angelina replied, looking away.

"No, you are. You must think we're stupid. We've seen you drooling over my brother, and well...I've read Fred's Journal." George stated. She laughed, nervously.

"Fred keeps a journal?" her voice shook as she spoke. Her words came out carefully and softly, as if she was unsure of every word leaving her mouth. It was as clear as the sky was blue that she was trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, but no changing the subject. I know you too well for you to try that, Angie." George said, watching her as she blushed a deep crimson.

"Who's noticed?" she said, finally, resignedly.

"Well...let's see, Katie, Lee, Ali, Kori, Kaly-"

"Kaly? Come on, Georgie! Kalypso never notices anything! She wouldn't know she had a nose if it wasn't right in front of her overly large eyes!" Angelina practically shouted.

"Essie, Alaysia, Miya, Kylob, Jamie, that little first year that's always doing you evil witch's bidding...what's her name?" he continued.

"Katherine?" Angelina muttered, moodily.

"Yeah, Katherine. Let's see, who else...I reckon Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all know. And those two girls in Ron's year...Parvati Patil and Lavendar Brown, they're gossips. They must know. Umm, Trish, Sheena, Stephanie, Claire, Laura, Kelly, Erik, Cam, Ryan, Michael, and Andrew. And, well, everyone else." he finished.

"You are so lying." she said.

"Wanna bet?" she didn't reply, so he went on. "So, do we have a deal?"

"Deal." Angelina whispered after a couple minutes of deep thought.

A/N: HAHA! You gotta love it! Oh, what a tangled web we weave, eh? Fun cookies right here. I cut this chapter here, but it will continue with Georgie and Angie's Friday night meeting next chapter...DARN! I promised Spanish, didn't I? Grr...it never works the way it should...next chapter? Promise promise promise!

Vinyl Records- LMAO! I know how you feel! When I get an inspiration I just want to write and write and write so that when I've got the block, I've got chapters lined up. Lol. Writing is much more challenging than it seems. And, yes, they are taking the knight in shining armor thing literally. Yes, Angelina is crazy. Yes, it will get crazier, lol.

Angel de la Luna- YES! You just HAVE to love Georgie for trying! huggles my Georgie Writing him makes me love him even more than I did before! Lol. I'M SO SORRY! I had this written forever ago and ready to go, but forgot to put it up! Grr. Life's been hectic. I'm attempting to get Tom Felton's autograph via my friend from England and I had to wire her the money and I had to babysit(which I'm not supposed to do on weekdays) and blah de blah de blah. But, here you go! And, if I don't put Spanish in the next chapter...umm...well, I dunno but I swear I will! I couldn't fit it in here...oo, I know where I'll put it in next chapter. So it WILL be there. Hope you enjoyed this even with it's lack of Spanish :(


	6. Chapter 6: Shining Armor

Chapter Six: Shining Armor

"Angelina?" a voice asked, as if shocked to find her sitting there. Angelina turned around slowly, and then grinned widely.

"Alicia, my dear, dear friend, how are you today? Come to do some light reading, you know I saw a book that you might like. It was over in that section... you know the one on the other side of the library. Maybe you should go check it out." Angelina rambled, smiling.

"Ven conmigo, ahora." Alicia stated, in Spanish.

"Right, coming." Angelina didn't need to ask to know that Alicia wanted her to come with her, now. She followed Alicia behind some bookshelves, well away from George's curious ears.

"Eres loco? Que pasa?" Alicia asked.

"Huh?" Angelina asked, confusedly.

"Are you crazy? What's going on here?"Alicia explained, quickly.

"Crazy? Well, yeah, a little bit. My mum's suggested sending me to the loony bin once or twice." Angelina chatted, Alicia just rolled her eyes.

"What, in Merlin's name, are you doing here with George?" she asked.

"Helping him become your knight in shining armor." Angelina replied, smiling.

"WHAT?" Alicia sputtered.

"You know, our bet." Angelina explained.

"What bet?"

"Our bet. That I can help make George your knight in shining armor." Angelina explained.

"I was half asleep, wasn't I? What have I told you about talking to me when I'm half asleep? Honestly, Lina." Alicia scolded, Angelina responded with a grin. "How much did we bet?" Alicia said after a minute of apparent thought.

"Ten galleons." Angelina informed her, hoping this meant what she thought this meant.

"And when do you need to have this done by?"

"End of the year."

"Bet's still on, then. I'd like to see you _try_. Oh, and since you were preoccupied when I told you the first time, I'm coming for Christmas. I already owled both of our parents." Alicia said.

"Oh, really? Well, that'll be fun! Okay, I need to go back and talk to Georgie now. You'll need to be leaving." Angelina replied.

"Okay, bye, Leesh." then she remembered. "Hey, Ali, wait!"

"Yeah?"

"George and I made a deal. He'll go along with my plans if I...if I ask Fred out." Angelina sputtered.

"Oh, good move, George! It's about time you two got together." Alicia laughed, walking away. Angelina scowled, then plastered a grin on her face.

'She was talking about Georgie in a non-menacing way...we're getting somewhere..." Angelina thought. 'Right...George...all alone at the table.'

"Ok, back." Angelina smiled at him. "I have a surprise for you, Georgie."

"Angelina, you're off your rocker." George stated when he'd come out of the bathroom.

"Maybe so, but you love me anyway." she smirked. "Spin around...hmm, a little tight on the arms and the legs are too short... too roomy of a stomach... besides that we're good." Angelina took some notes.

"Great, can I take this thing off now?" George asked, exasperated. He was heavily clad in silver armor from the neck down.

"I suppose." Angelina sighed.

'_Tight on the arms, short for the legs, too roomy stomach, needs a good cleaning.' _Angelina wrote. George reentered the bathroom and took the silly thing off.

"Angie's lost her mind." he decided before coming out in his regular clothes.

"Well, I've got some homework to do. So, that's enough for tonight. You can leave, but read the rest of those books I gave you, okay?" Angelina told him.

"I'm sending Fred down, telling him you want to talk to him. I'm not doing anything else until you've asked him out." George replied, and before Angelina could answer he was gone.

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, yeah... you waited all this time for such a short chapter. I'd have made it longer, but I plan to combine this chapter and the last one before updating again. nods Oh, and as a special treat for waiting so long you get a sneak preview of Mystical Attraction which I'll be putting up here as soon as I'm farther along. I want a head start with it before I put it up so I don't have long periods of nothingness like I do now. Here it is:**

"Who are you?" I asked, ready to remember the name to report to Kori.

"Katherine Alene Bell. And who, may I ask, are you?" Katherine replied, cooly.

"Lee Jordan." I informed her, coldly. I purposefully left out my rather embarrassing middle name.

"Hmm, well, if you ever want me to cut that hair of yours..." I glared at her, touching my precious dark brown dread locks.

"My hair? My hair! Like I'd let you touch my hair!" I snorted, completely disgusted with her.

"That's quite alright, I don't think I'd want to touch your hair anyway." she said, and I tried to walk over to her. I'm not even sure why I wanted to get to her so badly. Maybe I wanted to punch her? Well, it didn't matter anyway, because Angelina hastily stood up and blocked my way. And Angelina is not a force to be reckoned with. She's quite strong for a girl.

"Angelina, move." I said, my teeth clenched.

"Lee, stop being a ridiculous prat." Alicia said, standing up to help her friend hold me back. The combined forces of Gryffindor third years Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson managed to sit me down on a chair.

"She dissed my hair, Leesh. Nobody talks about my hair." I grumbled, still glaring in the direction of that Katherine Bell girl.

"Oh, get over yourself, Lee." Angelina laughed. I rolled my eyes then looked towards the staircase. Katherine was clutching her side and giggling madly.

"Think that's funny, do you?" I asked, loudly. "I'll show you funny." I muttered, standing up and pushing Alicia and Angelina out of my way.

**Okay, there you go. It'll be told in Lee's perspective. That's a chunk of the first chapter, which I particularly like. Be on the lookout for it:)**


End file.
